


The First Sound

by NekoElena



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is deaf, soul communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoElena/pseuds/NekoElena
Summary: You have been deaf your entire life. You've never missed sound because you've never heard it before. What will happen when you meet monsters for the first time?





	The First Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea where this came from. I'm working on all my other fics but Omg this came to me and I had to write it down. I don't think I'll expand on this because I have no idea where this would go. Let me know what you all think!
> 
> Beta-Reader: [Foxytales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxytales)/[Tumblr](http://foxystales.tumblr.com)

The world had always been quiet to you. People would often ask you, well write it down, if you missed not being able to hear. You would respond the same way. How could you miss something you never had? You still had your other senses, touch, smell and sight. You didn’t talk though because you didn’t know if you were making the right noises. Most of the time your noises were small and strange. You had one girl in high school say that your laugh was loud and sounded more like _‘Kekeke’_. She said that wasn’t normal and you had tried to change your laugh, but how can you change something when you couldn’t hear what was wrong?

When you had been born your parents had found out that your ears had not fully developed. They tried many surgeries but nothing had worked. Because of this, your ears didn’t look ‘normal’ as well. Your parents had taught you sign language when you were a child to help you communicate. The bad part was, that there was only a small group of people that knew it in your small town. There was no hearing impaired school for you to go to in your town and your parents didn’t have the money for them to move to a place where there was one. You had learned to read lips pretty easy after that. Your father had helped with that but you knew that there were times he didn’t want you to ‘listen’ when he covered his mouth to talk to your mother.

You didn’t make too many friends in school. When you couldn’t hear them and they couldn’t read your signs….it was hard to meet people. You were so thankful when you finished and were able to go to college. Because of your lack of hearing you had become obsessed with space. There wasn’t any sound up there. The expanse of space was just as silent as your world. You could study the stars, they wouldn’t judge you for your disability. It didn’t take long for you to get your masters degree in Astronomy and Planetary Science. 

You were getting close to your thirties and you were living alone in a small apartment. You didn’t need much and you didn’t care about your neighbors. You couldn’t hear their music or their arguments…or their sex. You were making toast one morning with the tv on mute but the subtitles on when you saw something that took your focus. Monsters! They were coming out of the mountain that sat behind the town you lived in. There was a news person talking to a large goat man, you assumed it was a man, and were asking him questions.

“…are saying that you don’t mean any ill-intent to the human race?” The news man was saying. You only knew this because of the subtitles. He was turned away from you to face the goat man.

The goat man shook his head, “No. We just wish to live in peace. After being trapped under the mountain for so long we only wish to live our lives above with the sun.” You squinted your eyes as you read the subtitles. You couldn’t read his lips. That made sense because he didn’t really have any lips. This was going to be hard for you. You were already so interested in these monsters but without you being able to read their lips you knew you would have trouble talking to them. Disheartened you turned the tv off and got ready for work.

It would be six months before you would finally meet a monster. It had taken them some time to prove they really didn’t mean any harm. Even longer for them to get full citizenship. You thought it was strange that they had gotten in only six months. You knew about their small ambassador although you didn’t think a child could really have done all that, but you weren’t there so anything could have happened in the meetings. Maybe the child had flirted with the president. You had seen the child on tv and they had flirted so much it was amazing anyone took them seriously. The major thing that peeked your interest with the ambassador was they were selectively mute. They signed and the King and Queen understood them. It gave you a little hope that the others monsters knew the language.

You walked out of the coffee shop holding your hot chocolate and started down the street towards the park. You cut though the park every day to get to your office. It was peaceful to walk through this small bit of nature and see children run around with each other. You were looking up at the sky thinking about what you were going to do. Venus was going to be bright tonight. You had a few hours before full dark but you were excited and going in a bit early to get some math done.

It was because of your daydreaming about the sky that you didn’t keep your head on a swivel like you usually did. Because you couldn’t hear, you always had to be aware of your surroundings. You weren’t, so you didn’t see the ball coming right for you. When it slammed into your side, you took a sharp intake of breath and fell to the ground from the force. Unannounced to you, you had made a sound like a dying hog when you hit the ground. Your drink was all over the grass now and you were trying to get your bearings enough to sit up. It wasn’t the first time you had been blindsided. Whoever had thrown the ball probably called out and expected you to move out of the way.

When a skeleton leaned over your body on the ground, you had to say you were surprised. What surprised you more was when you heard his voice. “you alright there?” The sound reminded you of taking your first bite of a chocolate bar and the feel of water on your fingers. It made your throat catch and you were quick to sit up. Luckily he had seen your intent and moved out of the way. If not you would have head butted him.

You took a moment to look him over. He was short, maybe only a few inches shorter than you. He wore a blue jacket with fur around the hood, black sport shorts and pink fuzzy slippers. His skull was round, much rounder than any human skull and his grin was fixed in a permanent wide smile. His eye sockets were filled with small pinpoints of light that you could actually see emotions from. It was strange to think of but you wanted to go back to what he had done.

***Do it again*** you signed and were happy when he tilted his head at you.

“do what again, kid?” His voice crashed through your mind again and you didn’t couldn’t help but feel a strangled noise of pleasure come from your throat. That seemed to make the skeleton’s skull fill with blue light. Was he blushing? Was your noise louder than you realized? You couldn’t think too much about it at that moment because you could see two more monsters rushing over to the both of you.

One was a much larger skeleton. His skull was longer and his teeth seemed to be able to part. You could see his jaw moving up and down but you couldn’t hear anything else. Your world was silent again. That was until you heard the smaller’s voice again. “nah, bro. i don’t think she’s hurt from the ball.”

This time you were able to keep your noises from coming out, you hoped. You looked the taller over again. They were brothers but…were so different. The tall one looked like he would tower over you and had a sort of…costume on his bones. While the smaller seemed to hide himself, this one had his spine and most of his arms and legs on display. It was strange to see and you knew you were interested in seeing if their bones matched a humans. But your attention was snapped to a hand waving in front of your face.

The hand was blue and belonged to a woman. Woman was strange to think of because she reminded you of a walking shark more than a woman. Her blue skin was covered by a tank top and black pants. She had large combat boots on and had bright fire engine red hair pulled up in a high pony tail. Fins framed her face in what you assumed to be her ears and her jaw moved like she was speaking. You couldn’t read her lips but you could see the sharp teeth she held inside her mouth.

The two large monsters glanced at each other when you didn’t respond to either of them. They moved to sit down in the grass with you, which you found odd. You were raising your hands to sign when something new moved through your head. “CAN YOU HEAR ME?” The voice crashed in your brain. It felt like the vibrations of a baby rattle knocking against your head. The force of it made you sway a bit and you felt a hand on your back keeping you from falling over.

“Dude, Papyrus, Not so loud.” Said another voice that you got confused at the combination that you were getting from her voice. You could feel your hand running over bark and a feather running down your face. It was like the woman’s voice was rough but was trying to be soft at the same time. How could you _hear_ things? You couldn’t never hear _anything_. 

You lifted your hands again and started to sign again. ***How can I hear what you’re saying?*** You were interested when they watched your hands and gave a smile. It seems they knew sign language. The taller skeleton, Papyrus?, started to move his jaw and you could hear the same baby rattle vibration again.

“THAT IS EASY HUMAN! WE ARE SPEAKING WITH OUR MOUTHS AND OUR SOULS!” It didn’t seem, even after the woman’s warning, he knew how to lower his voice. It was strange to hear and you felt tears pool at the corners of your eyes. “HUMAN? WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE YOU ARE ABOUT TO CRY?”

You gave a garbled noise that sounded like a sob and laugh mixed together and held up your hands again. ***I’ve never heard anything before. You are the first sound’s I’ve ever heard. It’s just a bit…overwhelming…*** The monsters gave a nod and you were thankful when they gave you a moment to collect yourself. When you had your tears wiped away and your emotions under control you moved to sit a bit better on the grass. ***Can all monsters do this? Speak with their souls?***

The woman ‘spoke’ this time. “Of course! There are some monsters who can’t speak without it so they either use that or sign language. Every monsters learns both when they are in school.”

The first voice you heard, the one that seemed to fill your whole body instead of just your mind, spoke again, “have you been deaf your whole life?”

When you gave a nod the woman seemed to perk up, “What do we sound like to you?” She asked and you could help but blush. Your thoughts on what they ‘sounded’ like was more feelings. You didn’t think they would want you to talk about that. You told them as such and that just seemed to peak their interests more. They gave you motions to continue you could feel your eyes trying to look at anything but them.

***Well…you..*** You pointed to the large skeleton and he gave you his name with a wide smile. ***You honestly feel like if I was using a baby rattle.***

“heh, you could say he really rattles your bones?” The silky voice said and you couldn’t help but close your eyes at the sound. That was until Papyrus screeched, “NO PUNS BROTHER!” You honestly felt like covering your ears but you knew it wouldn’t help with anything but hurt his feelings so you held back. The shark woman grinned at you, “What about me? I’m Undyne, Captain of the Royal Guard!”

After you had a moment to calm yourself down again from Papyrus’ ‘voice’ you looked towards the woman. ***Your voice…the feeling it gives me is a combination of bark and feathers.***

This earned a chuckle from the smaller skeleton and it you couldn’t help the shiver that ran down your spine. Undyne seemed to grin at this and she put a fist on the ground to stare deep into your eyes, “What about Sans, then? You’re reacting a lot anytime he speaks.”

This made both of you blush, reminding you of the strange noise you had made the second time he spoke. You kept your head down as you started to sign this part. ***His voice feels…like holding my hand under a small fall of water in a stream*** You thought more on his voice and couldn’t help yourself as you signed, ***It feels like a lazy afternoon, reading on the couch and silk sheets against skin*** When you realized what you had signed, you had blushed hard and stood up quickly. ***I’m so sorry. I…I have to go to work!***

You didn’t give them time to argue with you as you took off down the sidewalk towards the end of the park. You couldn’t understand how you had just signed that to them all. While your words had been true, it was so embarrassing to think about. When you finally slowed down you realized you had left with no way to contact them again. You could probably live without hearing Papyrus and Undyne’s voices again but Sans…his voice stirred something in you and you felt bad that you had just run off.

You stopped in your tracks when the monster you had been just thinking about was standing right in front of you. He had that lazy smile on his skull as he walked up to you. His voice wrapped around your mind like a warm blanket as he placed something in your hand, “if you wanna make those lazy afternoon’s real..” And then he was gone. Not that he walked away, but you had blinked and he wasn’t there.

You wondered for a moment to consider the fact that you had imagined that all. The feeling of paper in your hand dashed that idea. Opening your hand you saw numbers scrawled in pen. It reminded you vaguely of the comic sans font but that was ridiculous that he could write in a computer font. When you realized he had given you his number you blushed all over again. He wasn’t freaked out by you, you would be able to hear his voice again. Smiling brightly at the thought you continued your trek to work.


End file.
